


【冬盾】只要你开心

by lxzhii



Series: Awesomecherry's Awesome Stucky Pornathon [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Top Bucky Barnes, roleplaying
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“有时候，我只想变回那个从布鲁克林来的小个子。”一天晚上，他埋在巴基的颈窝里说道。巴基总是会给史蒂夫想要的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬盾】只要你开心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Your Entertainment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446143) by [awesomecherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecherry/pseuds/awesomecherry). 



> 这是我【awesome stucky】小黄文接龙的第一篇。第一部分：角色扮演。【作者的话】

拗不过史蒂夫长达一年的哀求，巴基终于同意搬入复仇者大厦。他想有自己的空间，只和史蒂夫分享，但是他却不得不在公寓附近布满陷阱来保证其安全。他接触过复仇者们，但是他们依旧把他当外人。当他不在的时候他们能帮助史蒂夫，这让巴基有点想去喜欢他们，但是有时候他们虽然那样看到了史蒂夫这个人，却好像没有真正了解过他。他们只在史蒂夫身上看到了美国队长，活着的传奇，而不是那个从布鲁克林来的巴基一直爱着的那个小个子。最终，他还是屈服于史蒂夫有理有据的争论下，他哪一次不对史蒂夫屈服了？

史蒂夫和巴基花了几个月来适应。史蒂夫向他保证贾维斯不是大厦里面的人而是托尼设计的一个程序，可以随时随地看到，听见他们。托尼发誓不会对他们的私人楼层（一整层，托尼？我们为什么要一整层楼？）录音，但是没有完全的隐私这个认知还是让巴基有些愤怒。他以前还能随心所欲的裸着在屋里走来走去，但是现在不行了，随时都会有复仇者跑来拜访他们。但是史蒂夫喜欢被朋友们环绕的感觉，巴基也保证他会适应。只要让史蒂夫高兴，他做什么都愿意。

一晚他们躺在床上，史蒂夫刚结束一项任务，巴基想让史蒂夫忘记那个差点死掉的小女孩。“你想要什么，宝贝？告诉我你需要什么。想让你舒服。”他在史蒂夫耳边轻语，用那只有血有肉的手掌缓慢地抚摸着史蒂夫半硬的勃起。

史蒂夫在他身下脸色潮红，臀部猛烈地向上送。“巴克。”他喘息着，巴基咬住了他耳后的那一块。“操我。”

巴基在史蒂夫颈后笑了。“这就是你要的吗，小史蒂夫？”他坐回去，跨坐在史蒂夫的大腿上。一只手在史蒂夫光滑的胸部上滑过，弹了一下一边的乳珠，最后停在了史蒂夫的裤子边缘。“不管你想要什么我都会给你。”

史蒂夫的瞳孔放大，但是他的肩膀依旧紧绷，没有从先前的战斗中放松下来。“是的，我想要。”

巴基拉开拉链，一手伸进史蒂夫的内裤里。“我可没这么问。”他用手环住史蒂夫勃起的阴茎，慢慢的上下撸动着。“你想要这个宝贝，但是你需要这个吗？也许你需要我给你吸出来。也许你需要我用舌头打开你，把你舔得又爽又湿。你得说出来，宝贝，我知道你今晚需要点什么。”

史蒂夫哀叫着挺起自己的臀部想获得巴基更多的抚摸，但是巴基坐在他腿上压着他让他求而不得。他喘息着抬起屁股让巴基把他的裤子和内裤脱下来。“我需要这个，巴克。”

巴基舔湿自己的手，然后握住史蒂夫的老二，快速地用力撸动。“我知道你要，宝贝。我会给你真正想需要的。”他从史蒂夫身上起来，撕扯下他的裤子扔远，爬进史蒂夫的双腿间，头挤进他的大腿里。他用嘴含住史蒂夫的阴茎，金属的手臂压在史蒂夫的小腹上防止他乱动，另一只手臂去拿他们放在枕头下的润滑剂。

史蒂夫呻吟着，支起手肘看着巴基把他一直吞到喉咙深处。巴基直勾勾地看着他，嘴里还在吞咽着史蒂夫的老二，史蒂夫不得不转过头去要不然他觉得自己下一秒就要射出来。他听见润滑剂被打开的声音，随后他将腿张得更开，曲起膝盖，在床上支起脚好让巴基进来。他意识到他确实需要这个。他不想再思考，不想再去回想那个小女孩以为自己要死的时候发出的尖叫。

巴基发现史蒂夫的肩膀依然紧绷，这说明他还在胡思乱想而不是沉浸在自己给他的这个完美的口活。他在他右手上涂满了润滑剂，毫无警示地插入了一根手指，让史蒂夫全身紧绷，然后又放松了下来。

巴基嘴里含着史蒂夫的硬起尽可能的咧起嘴角，手指在抽出来之前画着圈，然后又塞进了两根。他要史蒂夫把注意力集中在这件事上，不去想先前发生的事。一点点愉悦以外的疼痛，能让史蒂夫平和心境。

史蒂夫的头在枕头上不停摆动，想摆脱巴基的手指又想重新回到他的嘴里。巴基弯曲手指，撞击着他前列腺的那一点的同时又含住了他，让他感觉身体逐渐放松下来。他就快到了，大腿的肌肉紧绷并且不断挺起臀部把自己往巴基手里送。

巴基察觉到史蒂夫快到了，他让史蒂夫滑出他的嘴，无视掉史蒂夫不满的抗议，将三根手指送入史蒂夫的小洞。“你是想现在射出来，还是想让我进来，宝贝？”他轻柔地按摩着史蒂夫的前列腺，舔着嘴唇看着前液从史蒂夫的阴茎流出来滴落在他的腹肌上。

“要你。”史蒂夫呻吟，猛地眨着眼，“想要你先进来。”

“好的，小史蒂夫。”他不想给史蒂夫反悔的机会，于是抽出自己的手指，坐下身去将史蒂夫的腿折起来。他用身体罩住史蒂夫，感受史蒂夫在他身下变得柔软颤抖。他不明白史蒂夫为何喜欢他这样，只是知道他爱死巴基将他完全笼罩起来的感觉。他用涂满润滑剂的手撸动了一下自己的硬起，确保其处于良好状态和光滑，然后缓慢地推进史蒂夫的小穴里。

被填满的感觉让史蒂夫咬住了下唇，巴基的身体完完全全的包裹着他。这感觉太好，他放松了下来，已经快记不起早些时候自己为何焦虑了，满脑子都是他硬得发疼的欲望和被塞满的肉洞。“巴基，求你。”他呻吟着，用仅有的一点力气向后挺动。

巴基的节奏开始变得粗暴，他慢条斯理地抽出来好让史蒂夫切实地感受到他的抽动，然后狠狠地撞进去，每一下都准确地撞击到史蒂夫的前列腺上。他用金属手掌抓着史蒂夫的臀瓣迎向自己的冲撞，另一只手握住史蒂夫的老二给他手淫。史蒂夫喘着气发出小声的呻吟，身体由于越来越近的高潮而不住抖动。巴基收紧手掌，附身亲吻史蒂夫的侧脸。“还好吗，宝贝？”

“太棒了。”巴基牙齿死死咬住史蒂夫的肩膀的时候差点让他被自己的呻吟给噎住。“巴基！”他喊道，射得满床单都是，沾满了巴基的手。

巴基完全把他操开了，轻柔地安抚着史蒂夫一直到他高潮结束。他把手从史蒂夫发泄过的阴茎上移开，握紧他的屁股，狠狠地操了几下之后发泄在了史蒂夫体内，然后重重地倒在史蒂夫背上。

史蒂夫耐心地等待巴基恢复过来然后拔出他的家伙。巴基倒在床上躺在他身边，呼吸急促，史蒂夫依偎在他身旁，埋进巴基的肩窝里。“谢了。”

巴基抚摸着史蒂夫的头发，扒开他前额汗湿的头发。“想跟我说说吗？”

史蒂夫耸肩，在巴基锁骨上落下一吻。“有时候我真讨厌当美国队长。”

“大部分时间挺好的。我喜欢帮助别人。”史蒂夫陷入沉默，巴基用手肘轻轻推了他一下。

“但是？”

“但是，有时候我只想当那个从布鲁克林来的小个子。”史蒂夫最终在巴基脖间轻轻说道，好像觉得有点羞耻。

“那个总喜欢惹麻烦害我每次都要把他救出来的傻小子？你还敢说。”巴基轻笑。

“过去人们不会觉得我知道世间一切的答案。”史蒂夫试图为自己辩解。“我只用照顾好我自己。当我做不到时，我还有你。”

不久之后史蒂夫就睡着了，而巴基还醒着仔细地思考这件事。史蒂夫以前体弱多病，巴基曾多次帮他洗澡，给他喂饭，抱着他睡觉让他保持温暖，或者坐在史蒂夫床边的椅子上伴他入眠以便在他烧得厉害的时候给他换上冷毛巾。他回想着史蒂夫既喜欢他粗暴一点，也喜欢巴基像以前轻柔地进入那个瘦弱的他那样用他的身躯覆盖住他。他知道要怎么对待史蒂夫了，他只需要等待合适的时机。

两周后一个完美的机会出现了。史蒂夫几乎每天都和其他的复仇者一起出任务或者开战略会议，压力也与日俱增。他待在健身房的时间比平常更久，等他终于上床的时候，他总是让巴基来掌控一切。巴基意识到是时候了。

史蒂夫刚和山姆晨跑回来，衣服被雨水浸湿，紧贴在皮肤上。巴基已经让贾维斯警告了其他人不要联系他们除非他娘的世界末日了。他在厨房里等着史蒂夫，这样他就能看到史蒂夫进来时摇着头甩水的样子了。他深呼吸，靠近过道说，“你知道你不应该在雨天出去，你又会感染肺炎的！”

史蒂夫吓得往后退了好几步，皱起眉头，然后才看清巴基的衣着。巴基已经布置好了情景，他找出了一些过时的长裤和吊袜带和一件白色汗衫。他甚至把头发向后梳了起来，虽然还是比以前要长一些。“巴基，这是什么？”

巴基轻柔地抓过史蒂夫的胳膊，把他拖到浴室里。他从钩子上取下一条毛巾搭在史蒂夫肩膀上，紧紧地把他包裹起来。“我们得先把你弄干。日狗了小史蒂夫，你明知这种天气你的肺会受不了。”

巴基捕捉到史蒂夫眼中的闪光，他知道史蒂夫明白了。他们以前谈过两人的幻想，只不过那个时候他们不这么说。自从巴基回来，他们又重温了一变，确保两人想要的依旧一致。史蒂夫提到了角色扮演，战前他们试过一两次，巴基说他有些没把握。这些年来他一直过着别人的生活，他不知道自己是否能够再假装自己是另外一个人，特别是忘记自我的感觉依然深植于心的情况下。但是这个他可以做到。他假装自己是以前的那个巴基，只要忽略掉成为冬日战士的那七十多年就好了。

“巴克，不是什么大事。我没事的。”史蒂夫缩起肩膀，尽量让自己看起来小一点，巴基又搭了一条毛巾在他头上。

“不是什么大事，那是现在。等你发烧烧得不能呼吸的时候事就大了。把湿衣服脱了。”巴基责骂道，拉扯着史蒂夫运动裤的腰带。史蒂夫从头顶脱下他的衬衣，巴基帮他脱下鞋子，袜子，裤子然后是内裤。不到一分钟，史蒂夫就光溜溜地站在巴基面前红着脸任他上下打量。

史蒂夫走向前去拉扯巴基的吊带袜。他都快忘了巴基以前是多么性感了。现在他的胡茬和金属手臂更让他火辣异常，并且他还尽其所能地给史蒂夫他需要的一切。史蒂夫觉得这一切都性感得超出他想象。他一直拉扯着吊带袜，直到巴基退让，俯身向前，把史蒂夫拉进一个急促的吻里。史蒂夫沉迷其中，欲望在短时间内从半硬到完全勃起。

史蒂夫还没吻尽兴便被巴基推开。“我们得到床上去，小史蒂夫。在你冻僵之前给你暖暖身子。”巴基还记得史蒂夫经常在冬日里颤抖，骨瘦如柴的身子仿佛一捏就碎。他摇摇头不去想脑中的画面，用胳膊夹着史蒂夫把他拖到他们的卧室。他把史蒂夫推到在床上，在史蒂夫的注视下脱下自己的衣物，眼中情欲分明。

史蒂夫坐起来，溜到床边想去触摸巴基。他舔着唇，伸手去摸巴基抵在小腹上不断抽搐着渴求关注的分身。他俯身向前想将巴基含入口中，却被人用力捏住肩膀给阻止了。

“你比我清楚，小史蒂夫。我可不想引发你的哮喘。”巴基是不是有点太享受这个了。史蒂夫瞪了他一眼，但是被巴基无视了，然后将他推了回去。“躺回去，宝贝。”

史蒂夫向床头移动，倒在枕头上。“快点，巴基。别玩了。”

巴基爬上床挤进史蒂夫双腿间，把其中一条腿抬到自己肩膀上。他用一只手在史蒂夫的硬起上轻柔的上下滑动，用快感折磨着他。“我会玩你吗，宝贝？”

“你他妈一有机会就玩。”史蒂夫咕哝，支起一只脚以便在巴基的拳头里操着自己。

“我们得慢点，宝贝，你明明知道。”他把金属手臂放在史蒂夫的胸膛上，就像在战前他总是将那只有血有肉的手放在那儿一样，感受着史蒂夫的呼吸。

史蒂夫的脸色柔和下来，仿佛记起了什么。他拉过巴基的手，在掌心印下一吻，又放回原处，与巴基十指相扣。

巴基微笑，冲床头柜点点头。“给你准备了点东西。”

史蒂夫凑过身子在抽屉里翻了一阵，笑着摸出一管凡士林。“真的吗？”他随手扔到巴基身边。

“哎，我们那时候可没有现在这么好的润滑剂。”他冲史蒂夫笑，扭开盖子涂满他的手指。“你以前一闻到这个就硬。”

“所以我才那么讨厌去看医生。”史蒂夫大笑，眼边浮现出一层层笑纹。

巴基用侧脸磨蹭着史蒂夫的大腿内侧，让史蒂夫的注意力重新集中到自己身上来。“准备好了吗，小史蒂夫？”他问道，重新回到角色之中。

“当然。”史蒂夫说，在巴基往他小洞里插入第一根手指的时候发出呻吟。“快点，操我。”

巴基一边加快了撸动史蒂夫阴茎的频率，一边将食指直直地捅入史蒂夫体内。他缓慢地抽插着，几乎将所有手持抽离出来，在小穴入口转着圈然后再送进去。

几分钟后，这样的节奏让史蒂夫失去了耐心，用脚踵压了压巴基的背部。“巴基！”

“不想伤到你，宝贝。”巴基甜甜地说，又加上了第二根手指。“你总是这么紧，小史蒂夫。操。”

“巴基！”史蒂夫尖叫出来，巴基的手指正搔刮着他的前列腺。

“什么，宝贝，我在这。”巴基稍微加快了手上的动作，但是滑动史蒂夫分身的手却慢了下来。红晕一直延伸到史蒂夫的胸膛，预示着他快要到了。他松开了史蒂夫的欲望，搓揉起他一边的乳头。

史蒂夫喘息着弓起身子，将胸部往巴基手里送。“巴……嗯哼……啊嗯……基……嗯”

“嘘，小史蒂夫。深呼吸，别太激动。”巴基用手指夹住乳珠玩弄着，然后换到另一边，让另一个也享受到同样的待遇。

 

史蒂夫抬起头瞪着他，嘴里念叨着巴基自以为是之类的话，但是当巴基将手指完全抽出然后又插入三根手指的时候，史蒂夫只能重重地倒回枕头上去，大声地呻吟着。

巴基放过了史蒂夫的乳头，任其又红又肿地挺立着，手在他沾满前野的腹肌上抹了一把，确保其充分润滑之后又环住了史蒂夫的欲望。“你还好吗，小史蒂夫？”

“把你老二插进来还能再好点。”史蒂夫挣扎着说出来，紧接着便被巴基在他前列腺上那一点的研磨弄得呻吟不断。

“也许你语气该好点。我可是花了很长时间让你准备好为我张开双腿的。”巴基不断重重地按压着史蒂夫敏感的那一点。“我只是想照顾好我最心疼的宝贝。”

“老天，巴克。快他妈把你的老二插进来。”史蒂夫叹息，眼睛紧闭着摆动着臀部。

“这才是我爱听的情话。当然啦宝贝，你都这么求我了。”他抽出手指，移了一下身子跪坐在史蒂夫身前。他保持着史蒂夫一条腿搭在他肩上的姿势，将另一条腿拉过来环住他的腰，大腿支撑着史蒂夫的双臀，硬起对准了史蒂夫的小穴。直到史蒂夫在他的手里开始扭动起来，试图把自己往巴基的阴茎上操的时候他才狠狠地一下子将分身送入最深处。

史蒂夫呻吟着，空闲着的手紧紧地抓住床头板。“动一动，巴克。”

巴基懒得想一个逗弄他的回答了，只是一下比一下狠地冲刺着，在战前这样做他是想都不敢想的。史蒂夫的肉洞简直比天堂更美妙。他又紧又温软的小洞吸着巴基的分身不放，让他停止了思考。他试着比平时更轻柔地抽插，想尽可能长地维持这个幻想，手里一边替史蒂夫手淫。“你会为我射出来吗，宝贝？”

史蒂夫发出的声音在巴基听来便是回答，于是他加快手中的动作。“这是你需要的吗，嗯小史蒂夫？”

“是的，巴克，是的。”史蒂夫的声音比平时更大，颈部的肌肉紧绷，头不可抑制地向后仰去，腿圈紧巴基紧紧地压向自己。“巴基，巴克，巴基！”

史蒂夫高潮时喊着他的名字，其中饱含的虔诚与深情让巴基不住颤抖。他在史蒂夫射出来之后继续操着他，调整着角度避免撞到他的前列腺，又抽插了十几下之后他也如数射进了史蒂夫体内，然后小心地倒在自己手臂上避免压倒史蒂夫，就像以前做的那样。

“这太棒了。”史蒂夫喘息，松开环在巴基腰上的腿。

“真高兴你这么想，小笨蛋。”巴基在他颈边轻语，稍稍后退一点拉出史蒂夫，在他下巴上轻吻着。“你永远都是我的布鲁克林小子。”


End file.
